Shugo Shugo Halloween Tangle
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: Okina, Miruka, and Kukai have been best friends since they were all Guardians together. But one Halloween their world starts to fall apart around them. SLIGHT KUTAU!


_**Just out for Halloween! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>Rento waited impatiently at the front door to the Soma residence. "Kukai, I'm not going to wait all day for you." Suddenly a car pulled up outside. "And neither is Ōkina. Come on little bro." Kukai bolted down the stairs sporting orange goggles, a green jacket and pants, and brown boots.<p>

"Ready," he announced.

Rento looked him up and down. "What are you supposed to be? Some kind of pilot?" Kukai simply nodded. "Well whatever. We're meeting everyone at the elementary school. That's where we're supposed to go trick-or-treating."

Kukai smiled and ran excitedly past Rento and straight out into the car. As Rento stalled, saying goodbye to their eldest brother Kaido, Kukai quickly snuck a kiss on Ōkina's cheek. "And how's my favorite girl tonight?"

The white haired girl smiled and blushed slightly. "Just fine thank you very much," she responded. They smiled at each other before turning to greet Rento who had entered the car.

The elder boy looked around at the empty seats. "Where's Kaze?" he asked.

Ōkina set the car in motion before responding. "She's walking over with Amu and her little sister." They rode to another house not far away just listening to the radio. When they got there two blonde figures got in the car. The older was female and dressed as a sorceress of some kind. The smaller boy was in an attire comparable to a king.

"I still can't believe I let him leave the house like that," the female sighed hanging her head as she got in the car. "And why is Rento here?"

The boy smiled patiently. "Onii-chan, we're meeting the Tsukiyomi's there. Can you please be patient?"

Kukai's ears perked up. "Both of them?" The boy nodded. "Utau will be there?" The boy nodded again, this time more confused.

The girl spoke up. "Kukai's got a crush," she sang. Kukai bit his lip nervously and looked at Ōkina's reflection in the rear view mirror.

Ōkina just sighed. "She is pretty."

Kukai balled his hands into fists tightly. "I like someone else, okay? Not Utau. Yes, I used to like Utau and yes I kissed her a few times but no I don't like her anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>ŌKINA'S P.O.V.<strong>

I didn't want Miruka knowing that Kukai and I liked each other. Not just yet. I had to find a way to change the subject quickly. I saw that Miruka had her staff next to her. "Haven't seen that thing in a while," I said gesturing towards the weapon. She looked down at it and then looked at me skeptically. She knew I was changing the subject. I had to come up with something fast. "I just don't like the tense atmosphere that Kukai created, alright?" I breathed out. It wasn't a complete lie. I didn't like the atmosphere that just wasn't the reason I was changing the subject.

Kukai leaned forward from his seat behind me and brushed some hair away from my neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Miruka glared at both of us. Her glare did not ease even after Kukai sat back and didn't really acknowledge me the rest of the trip to the school.

We got out of the car and Miruka pulled us both away from Tadase and Rento. "What is up?" she demanded, shoving us both against a wall. "Don't tell me it's nothing because Kukai, never in a million years have you ever touched either one of us like that or at least that I'm aware of."

"_Je suis désole,_" I sighed. "_C'est le faut de moi. Ce n'est pas le problème de Kukai._"

Miruka glared between us again. "Even in French I don't believe you," she said. "And why the hell is it your problem? He seemed to have more to do with it than you do. You were the victim, he was the criminal." She stopped. "But we know how much you love a bad boy."

I saw a familiar figure with cat ears walk by behind Miruka and knew that I had found the perfect distraction. Kukai must have seen it too. "Isn't that Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" he asked. Miruka turned around as fast as lightning and ran over to talk to Tadase and Ikuto.

Kukai and I quickly ducked around the corner out of sight. In that moment I regretted that I had character transformed with Burossamu for my costume tonight. With her help I lunged at Kukai and kissed him passionately. "We can't tell her yet," I said in a voice that was a bit higher than normal. Kukai noticed and chuckled slightly.

"Whatever you want," he whispered pulling me in again. I swear for a short time I heard footsteps but it could have just been my imagination. Besides, right now there was only me and Kukai. None of the rest of the world seemed to matter at all.

* * *

><p><strong>UTAU'S P.O.V.<strong>

"I want to sing the new song tonight while everyone is trick-or-treating," I told Sanjo-san.

She looked at me funny. "What makes you say that so suddenly?" I just looked away from her. I could not tell her the real reason. She'd try to butt her head into business where it didn't belong. She's known me for long enough that she did not persist on the point. "Utau-chan, we have not rehearsed that one a lot."

I nodded shortly. "I know. I can do it."

* * *

><p><strong>MIRUKA'S P.O.V.<strong>

As we were trick-or-treating around the classrooms, we heard music start up in the field. We hadn't seen Kukai or Ōkina since we got here and I was starting to get a little worried, not like I'd ever admit that to anyone really.

_I'm going through the same day  
>Same place, same way I always do<br>Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
>And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie<br>Oh, you got to me_

_My life was alright, living in black and white  
>But you changed my point of view<br>Show me your colors, show me your colors  
>'Cause without you I'm blue<em>

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

The song sounded more like the songs that Utau-chan used to sing when she was working for Easter. They weren't bad but I could tell that she was angry about something. That's what all of her Easter songs were. I felt kind of bad for her. Who knows what her slump is this time?

We walked out to the field to watch the concert that Utau held. She was dressed in an adorable little devil's outfit. I would have to ask her where she got it from.

_I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind  
>'Cause the way it's going down<br>In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light  
>Are you feeling me?<em>

_'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around  
>I feel like I'm breaking out<br>Show me your colors, show me your colors  
>'Cause without you I'm blue<em>

We finally found the two standing front and center in front of the stage. Kukai was looking up at Utau singing on the stage and Ōkina seemed to be guiltily hiding something that she regretted. Man, why was she so hard to get a read on lately?

"_I'll help you with that one later_," I heard Yuki's voice echo in my head. I smiled at that thought. Using Yuki's magic I could force the answer out of my best friends. I just hoped that I wouldn't hate the answers I got with a burning passion.

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_

* * *

><p><strong>KUKAI'S P.O.V.<strong>

"Great new song," I told Utau after the mini concert. She glared and walked right past me. I hoped that had something to do with her being character transformed with her devil character Il.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The song is not actually owned sung by Hoshina Utau (aka: Nana Mizuki) but in fact sung by Tiffany Giardina. The song is titled Hurry Up And Save Me. So, what did you guys think? Happy Halloween. Review please!<em>**

**_~BTBD_**


End file.
